


Letters to Home I

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Connor Temple: Wizard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling, Primeval
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor writes a letter to his Mum about his first day of classes at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Home I

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fredbassett for the wonderful beta!

_Dear Mum,_

Pen poised on the edge of his lips, Connor wondered exactly how he should tell his Mum all about his first couple of days at Hogwarts.

 _I got sorted into a House called Ravenclaw; apparently it’s where all the smart kids go, so it should be interesting to see how I do. There’s three other Houses, Gryffindor for the brave kids, Hufflepuff for the loyal ones and Slytherin for the crafty kids._

 _The castle is huge and easy to get lost in. I heard one kid got lost for two weeks and then just suddenly reappeared without warning. But everything is enchanted, including the ceiling and the armoured knights in the hall and the paintings on the walls! I’m going to have to invest in a camera or something to show you everything._

 _I’m in a dorm room with three other boys, their names are: Deven Scott, Gladwin Foster and Vince Downing. The House colours for Ravenclaw are blue and gold and our head of house is a tiny man called Professor Flitwick. We also have a House animal, ours is a Raven._

 _Professor Flitwick teaches the Charms class and it’s a bit like animating stuff. I’ll get my chores done faster! I made a feather float! And maybe accidently one of my dorm mates, I didn’t mean to, but my aim was off._

 _History of Magic is a bit dull; we have a ghost teaching us! But his voice almost puts you to sleep instantly._

 _My Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, is very strict, but she can turn into a cat! I want to learn how to do that! It looks so cool! We tried turning matchsticks into needles and I managed to get mine a shiny silver colour, but it didn’t turn out quite right. I’ll get it next time, just have to keep practising!_

 _I haven’t had Astrology yet, but that’s this Wednesday, they keep us up until Midnight so we can look at the stars, I hope I find a new constellation, I’m gonna name it after a dinosaur._

 _I still haven’t had Potions or Herbology yet, and we have flying lessons on Friday. On an actual broom! That is going to be so brill, Mum!! I heard the Potions professor is a bit mean so I’m a little nervous, you know me and cooking. Is that stain still on the kitchen ceiling?_

 _But I’ve got to go now, Mum, it’s almost lights out and in the morning I’ll try to get the Prefect to show me where the Owlery is to send you this._

 _Love you,  
Connor_

 _P.S. Mum, I think I forgot my dinosaur book; could you wrap it up and send it with the Owl? They’re used to heavy packages, so don’t worry about giving it to him or her._

Tossing his pen into his trunk and rolling up the parchment had had been writing on, Connor tied it up with string and set it aside.

The letter sounded okay enough and hopefully Professor McGonagall wouldn’t write to his Mum about how he and Deven had started duelling with the matchsticks using the levitation spell they had learned today in Charms.

Changing into pyjamas and ducking under the covers, Connor fell asleep and his dreams were filled with him turning into different dinosaurs.


End file.
